wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iniquity
Crimson's OC! Please don't edit w/o permission! Appearance She nearly has the complete build of a nightwing along with a rainwing ruff and tail. Iniquity was known as the most beautiful in her village, which was always a point of humble pride for her. Her scales are a dark, dark gray with a tint of blue in them. Iniquity's ruff is pale blue. Pale blue north runes decorate the undersides of her star-speckled wings. White spots also speckle her navy horns. Her body moves as smoothly as a liquid and her voice is enchanting to listen to. Her smile is quite welcoming. She has picked up the rainwing's skills of tree-swinging and preferred it over flying. A nasty scar over her left eye which left her blind, caused it to turn milky-white and it almost resembles a full moon. Her right eye is still a shockingly glacier blue. Personality text A Piece of Her Past Iniquity (Who was called Inspire at the time) scrambled around her small treehouse. The sound of shattering glass filled her ears as another explosion shook the tree her home was secured in. "I need to go, need to go." She muttered, grabbing the last of her possessions. Hastily, she shoved them in her satchel and made her way to the door. Inspire stepped out on the small balcony but was harshly pitched forward when another explosion, closer this time, decimated the base of her tree. Her wings didn't come out fast enough. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her as well as tearing a deep gash over her left eye. She was wheezing for breath and crying in pain. Her scream tore through the chaotic, burning rainforest as she saw the huge tree falling towards her. I shouldn't die. ''She thought quietly, squeezing her eyes shut. Time seemed to slow down and Inspire was counting the seconds until she died an early death. ''5......4......3......2......1...... Nothing. She waited for it, assuming she had just counted too fast. Still nothing. The hybrid heard someone grunt and cracked her right eye open. A large nightwing, who seemed to be followed by a cloud of smoke, met her gaze with his own ruby eyes. "Move fast." He muttered, sounding strained. Inspire wasted no more time. She scrambled out of the way, pressing a wing to her eye. It was bleeding profusely. The village around her was smoldering. Dead bodies were crumpled here and there. The nightwing stood behind her and she twisted to look up at him. "Who-who are you?" He smiled and lifted her up to stand. "My name is Revenant. What is your name, dear?" "Inspire." He seemed to think for a moment. "No, Inspire won't do. How does Iniquity sound?" The beautiful hybrid cocked her head. "Wickedness?" She was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I like it." A wisp of black smoke curled under her chin. It was cold. Inspire-no, Iniquity met his eyes. ''He's....he doesn't even look like he's from this world. His eyes...he's smoking. ''It was true. His eyes, red as blood were swirling with smoke. "Glad you think so." He mused with a handsome smirk. "What?" ''Oh. You're a mindreader. You just don't have the teardrops. '' "Indeed. Come with me, darling. I'll take care of that eye of yours."Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell